Mukashi no san eiyuu
by Musaki Dratonen
Summary: On the night of the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke are all taken from the village by three strangers. How will this affect everyone? Powerful N H S, nice Sasuke, Rating subject to change as story progresses. NaruHina SasuSaku
1. Leaving with the heroes

It all started as a normal day for out 8 year old heroes. Little did they know that today would be the day that not only their lives, but the fate of the world would change.

Uzumaki Naruto was running home from a annoying day at the academy. He was upset that the pompous Uchiha Sasuke had soundly beat him in the first day of sparring.

The 8 year old blonde had always been very prideful. He hated the thought of not being the best. But being a hated orphan, he knew he had to work hard and earn it. With this in mind he ran to the nearest training ground and set to work practicing a very weak and unstable taijutsu, not knowing just how bad it was.

It was upon this sight that a strange man walked upon. He was tall, about 6' 4", with an extremely streamlined athletic build, that much could be told even underneath his baggy clothes and trench coat. His clothing was rather simple, he wore a pair of black cargo pants, modified with several loops to hold on to a various assortment of scrolls and several silver chains to attach even more items. The only thing that could be considered a weapon that could be seen were three rods that stuck out of a pocket where a shinobi's equipment pouch would be. Each rod was a foot long and about half an inch thick, the two on the outer sides were white while the one in the middle was a black rod. His shirt was slate gray, with thin black swirls that imitate smoke decorating it, but if one looked closely enough, they could see a wolf head howling towards his left shoulder. His trench coat was black like his pants, and the smoke effect from his shirt continued on but inverted so the smoke was slate gray. However, the smoke on his trench coat formed a serpentine dragon that flew in a repeated S shape motion about three times in the back until the dragon's head went over his right shoulder, and turned to glare forward. Upon his face was a long thin scar that went in a crescent shape, starting over his left eyebrow, went across his forehead, cut down across his right dark blue eye, cut across the bridge of his nose, and ended in the middle of his left cheek. His jet black hair was long, easily going to his mid-back, but he had it pulled back in a low pony tail. His silver bangs however were left out of the ponytail and instead tucked behind his left ear, and only going to his shoulders.

Instinctively masking every bit of his presence he kicked back against a tree and watched the blonde attack a training post, using the most horrible taijutsu he had ever seen. After watching for about 5 minutes, he revealed himself, walking out of the shadow he was in, he's bandaged bare feet making not a sound, he spoke, his deep strong voice, a low tenor or high bass, easily being heard despite speaking softly. "Your pathetic boy. You claim to want to be Hokage, but yet you disgrace them all," Naruto whirled around at the sound of the harsh, but brutally honest words, and upon translating them all, he prepared to yell as was his customary response, but he was cut off. "I only speak the truth boy. You're reaction to yell back instead of remaining calm only farther proves my fact. Tell me, what do you know of the Hokage? Other than they are the strongest and most respected ninja, what is the job of a Kage?" The strange man asked, his tone never wavering, his dark blue eyes seemingly emotionless, but Naruto saw that they were just plain calm.

Looking down Naruto went into thought. _What do I know of being the Hokage other than that? I know Jiji does a lot of paperwork, but I don't know what for._ After those sobering thoughts, he mumbled out quietly, "I don't know." He was upset at himself, he had always thought that being the Hokage he could go on any cool mission he want, but then he realized that the Hokage was almost always in Konoha.

The man just gave a slight smile, his sharp ears catching the almost whispered words. "Then go ask Sarutobi-dono. Find out what it means to be the Kage. If you still wish to be the Hokage, then meet me on top of the Hokage monument at midnight, with nothing but what you have on now." With that the strange tall man turned and began to walk off. Naruto, suddenly realized something. "Wait! What's your name mister?" Naruto yelled quickly. The man stopped for a second, considering whether or not to answer. Deciding to be easy for once, knowing what was to come, he gave a straight answer, "Enkamaru, Kazeno Enkamaru(Smoke and Mist of the Wind)." Then just like his name suggested, he disappeared in a light wisp of smoke and mist on the wind.

After the amazement started to fade away, Naruto set of towards the Kage tower in the middle of the village.

Sarutobi looked up towards his door when he heard his secretary yell at someone that he was busy. With a sigh, he quickly opened the door before Naruto could fully prepare to yell back, knowing who it was that his normally nice secretary would yell at. "Come on in Naruto-kun, I really am busy, but I can spare a few minutes for you."

Looking between Sarutobi and the secretary, Enkamaru's words came back to his mind, and he instantly again felt ashamed as he walked into the Sandaime's office. After they both took a seat, Hiruzen cleared his throat, "So Naruto-kun, what is it that I can help you with?" he asked in his grandfatherly voice. "Well jiji, I met a man today, and he asked me if I knew what being the Hokage meant other than being the strongest and most respected shinobi in Konoha. I realized that my dreams weren't right after I thought about it. I thought that once I was Hokage, everyone would respect me, and I could go on any kind of grand adventure that I wanted. But then I realized you almost never leave Konoha," glancing over at the huge stack of papers on the Hokage's desk, he felt horrible about never noticing all that work before, and already felt his wrist hurting just looking at all the paper, "and that you spend most of your time on paperwork that I don't even know what it's for."

Sarutobi sat and listened patiently, surprised that the man's plan had actually worked. Slowly standing up and walking to the huge window behind him, he decided he would keep up his end of the bargain, realizing that the man was right, if Naruto was to reach his fullest potential, he would have to grow up and learn the reality of the world. "He was right Naruto, to be the Hokage is a lot of hard work, and it takes dedication and perseverance in order to make it as a Kage." Naruto sat and watched in awe as the old man's eyes turned into those of the Shinobi no Kami, the God of Shinobi. "To be the Hokage means to be the leader of the entire Shinobi Force of Konohagakure, and being the one just below the Daimyo in means of immediate public power. With all of this power comes a huge responsibility." With a faint gesture towards the paperwork, he continued as he shifted slightly into the Purofessā, the Professor, "The paperwork you see is all proposals that I must read, submit or veto, and make sure it all gets enforced. There are things from laws, to mission requests, to taxes, to even proposed new menus for a new restaurant. Then there is the shinobi force, it is my job to assign missions B-class an up, and I need to know every shinobi, their strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes, and abilities so that I can compose the correct team for the mission. Every death and every screw up is you to bear. To be a ninja alone is a grave responsibility, you must be willing to die for Konoha and the mission. But as the Kage, you must be prepared to die for the village and the world if needed." Gazing out over the village, Naruto just now realized why Sarutobi was still the Hokage, even in his 60s, and he felt insignificant next to this God among men. "Every man, women, and child is your responsibility. They all become your family Naruto if you become the Hokage." Slowly turning around, his eyes remained solid and steeled in determination, but yet Naruto still saw the pain and loss, realizing that even his idol has screwed up many times.

"Now you realize Naruto-kun. If you still wish to be the Hokage, then you better begin acting like one, as I have been very lenient on you." With a sigh, the Purofessā disappeared as the Sandaime sat down in his seat and grabbed a pen. "If that is all Naruto-kun, I must get back to work." Naruto looked down in sorrow of his original petty reasons for wanting to be Hokage, and murmured out, "Hai Hokage-sama. Thank you for helping me." The Hokage just gave the young Uzumaki a smile as he walked out of his office. "You're welcome Naruto-kun. I trust that you'll make the right choices now." With that, the Sandaime went to his eternal enemy, paperwork. _You know..._ thought the old ninja, _I think it grew in the five minutes I talked to Naruto-kun..._

Enkamaru stood atop the highest spike of the Yondaime's head, gazing out over the dimming lights of Konoha as the sprawling city started to all go to sleep. He closed his eyes with a faint smile as he felt his young charge enter his field of awareness. "Hello Naruto," Enkamaru said to the tired blonde when he got within hearing range, "I can tell that you have finally been enlightened." Slowly he turned to look at Naruto, and even though his eyes were drooping, he still nodded in conformation, "Hai Enkamaru-sensei." "I am not your sensei, from this day until you die, you will call me Enkamaru-shisho," the brunette answered in a firm tone, "do you understand boy?" With a faint gulp, just now realizing that this man was not going to play, he nodded, and answered as strongly as he could, "Hai shisho!"

"Good, now today is the day you begin your journey to learn what you must know for the challenges that lay ahead, you will not set foot in Konoha for 4 years," Enkamaru told Naruto. "What? Four YEARS?" Naruto exclaimed, only to end up eating dirt from being smacked upside the head by a three foot rod formed by the three rods he had noticed earlier, still set in the white-black-white pattern. "You will not disobey me without me reprimanding you, understand boy?" "Hai shisho," was all that Naruto could mutter out before he passed out from the minor concussion he just received. Enkamaru just looked up to the sky in exasperation, _I just had to go and loose a god damned fucking bet to Kami and Anki, _Enkamaru silently cried, hating his horrible luck, still remembering the scary to sweet smile when they told him that the price was he had to train a special human.

"Special he may be, but this Fukushuu no Tenshi(Angel of Revenge) still hasn't gotten over his past," muttered out quietly as he picked up his new deshi, then disappearing just like before, heading out the south gate.

Little did he know that they know that 2 other special humans were experiencing something similar to our young blond hero...

Hinata ran out of her house in tears. _Why can't I do anything right?_ she silently thought to herself as she ran through the surrounding woods, noticing the sky start to darken to a dusty gray.

Soon she came to a stop at a smile spring that she had found about a year ago on a similar night. Slowly and carefully, she stripped off her jacket and then began to soak her bruised and beaten arms in the lukewarm water. The tears began to flow anew as the memories of earlier began to return.

How she was a disappointment.

How her father beat her for "training."

How her sister and cousin treat her like trash.

How she was violated.

At the last one, she shuddered. The elder's touch felt wrong and dirty as he touched her special place as she laid on the ground beaten. It scared her when he tried to forcibly strip her out of her clothes, he said he only wanted to heal her, but the smirk he wore told her he was lying. So she kicked him between her legs like her mom had told her all those years ago. As the elder fell over in pain, groaning and cursing, she ran.

She gave a start at a heavenly voice nearby. "Be careful young one, your rubbing yourself raw." Looking at her arms, she gave a start at seeing some blood in the water from where she had been trying to scratch and rub the feeling of the old man's touch away. Then she looked up at the beautiful women standing behind her.

She was tall for a women, about 5' 9", with all the curves in just the right places. Her skin tone was darker than most people's, slightly darker then a tan, but not as dark as people in Kumo, with dark black hair that seemed to be tinted purple in the light. She wore a beautiful battle dress that stopped at her knees, with short sleeves, but with wire mesh shirt and stockings on underneath. For extra armor, the battle dress was plated with feather like leaves of leather, giving it the appearance of a bird's body, and the armor was dyed a lighter purple than her hair, looking actually royal purple. She was barefoot, but even our young heiress could tell that they were roughened by years of fighting and traveling barefoot. Pulling everything together, strapped to her back was a beautiful longbow. This long bow had 2 distinct sections to it, the first was the actual bow, the length of the draw string about 6'. Then coming from the grip that was actually strait for about 1 1/2' then split off into 2 blades, one on each side. The blades were extremely thick and wickedly curved, each one about 4 foot long, the base hallowed out so that the bow itself bends out and doesn't interfere with the swords. Overall this women had a sense of primitive divinity around her, like an ancient warrior goddess.

"Wh-who are you?" Hinata stuttered out. "My name Meikin, Urinno Meikin(Songbird of the Rainforest), and am I to believe that you are Hyuuga Hinata-chan?" Meikin questioned with an adorable confused expression on her face, her black eyes surprisingly lively. Slowly backing away, Hinata gave a hesitant nod. "Oh goody!" Hinata gave a loud squeak when she was suddenly picked up in a tight hug by Meikin.

Gently setting her down, the stranger squatted down to look Hinata in the eye. "I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to be honest with me and yourself, ok?" Meikin said seriously, her eyes suddenly sharp and focused like a hawk's. Slowly our young female hero nodded, "Ha-Hai." "If you could leave to train and become the true you, away from your clan, and free from all of your stress here, would you?" Hinata looked down and thought. She just stood there, thinking for about five minutes, going over everything from earlier, and even farther back, before she made her decision. "Hai," it came out almost completely inaudible, but yet the bird like women heard it perfectly clear. "Perfect! I finally get to experience the joy of training a mini me!" Meikin cheered, reverting back to her original self insanely fast. Before Hinata could blink, she was scooped up, and then the passed out at the sudden strain of instantaneous high speed travel as Meikin seemed to soar out of Konoha from the east gate.

But we are still a hero short...

Sasuke ran out of the Uchiha compound, screaming. Running for his life, running from the mass murderer of his family...running from his own older brother. Without knowing it he ran into an old unused training ground, and since he wasn't paying attention, he ran full speed into the legs of his new leader.

Slowly and fearfully Sasuke turned his gaze upward from being knocked on his ass after running into this man, fearing Itachi had caught up to him. Immediately, Sasuke recognized this was not Itachi, but someone more intimidating.

The first thing that stood out was the sleeveless blood red robe that was secured only by a golden chain around his throat which was thick and solid with muscle, just like the thick tree trunk like arms. Underneath said robe was a gold colored shredded t-shirt, the design of a volcano erupting faintly visible on the shirt in black. Then he was wearing a pair of black cargo pants decorated in chains like Enkamaru's, but instead of being silver they were again gold. And again like Enkamaru his feet were bare except for black wrapping against Enkamaru's white. But his face and arms were far heavier scared, marring his once handsome face into that of a veteran of an ancient war. Surprisingly, the scars, even though they reached his brow, never broke into his hair line, leaving his auburn hair sleeked back perfectly into a high ponytail that reached to about his mid back, flecks of gray peppering his otherwise perfect hair, which laid over the black sheath of the claymore strapped to his back. When he spoke, his lips curled slightly into a sneer, his blood red eyes flickering in the dark light of the moon, his gravelly voice scaring yet capturing the boys attention.

"Hmm, you'll do well to go with the other two that Kami has destined. Now answer, what is your name?" The man spoke out. Hesitantly, Sasuke's answer came, "Uchiha Sasuke." "Very well. Now Sasuke, if I told you that I could help you become strong enough to go after your brother, could lead you to a family, and lead you to the happiest possible ending, would you accept? Now think hard, I will only help you if you are completely serious about wanting this outcome," the warrior god looking stranger spoke, his heavy gravelly voice resonating with authority and total seriousness.

Sasuke looked down in thought, finally pulling his thoughts together for the first time since he fled his compound, he thought about all of his newest goals, and quickly realized that this man just listed all of his foremost goals. So slowly, but resolutely, he nodded, completely serious. The man just sneered, vicious but excited, "Then from now until you die, you shall address me as Shingai-shisho, anything else you will be severely disciplined," ordered Gekko Shingai(Moonbeam Terror), and Sasuke just knew to keep quite.

Turning around, the 6' 9" giant of man walked purposely toward the west gate, our dark haired hero following fearfully, but determined behind the billowing red cloak.

XXX

This is my third attempt at a fanfic, and I am honestly hoping that this will be the one I finish. I will go ahead and say that the next chapter will be the return of our heroes, and that the past of Enkamaru, Meikin, and Shingai will be revealed as the story progresses, so please don't bother asking about those three just yet. Since I don't have a beta, and I'm not very literate in Japanese, I ask for help/corrections on my mistakes relating to my translated words, my only request is be nice about it. Finally I will try to leave as little of these pre-/post- story comments out as possible as they bug me when I just wish to read a story for those people who are like me. Please R&R with polite constructive criticism if you have any.


	2. Return of the Three

Naruto gazed up at the gates of Konoha in nostalgia. It had been four years since he had left that one night with Enkamaru, now he stood back at the gates by himself since his shisho had him travel and train by himself for the last year. Lightly patting the three rods that were extremely similar to his shisho's, the only difference being that his were two grey and one blue rod rather than the 2 white and one black, the last thing that he was given before having to handle himself.

Walking through the gates with a purpose, he headed toward the Hokage Tower, smirking slightly as the villagers looked at him in curiosity instead of the pure rage from before. Gone was the hyperactive, orange wearing shinobi-to-be, and in his place was a young Hokage-to-be. His hair had been long grown out, and tied into a ponytail similar to a certain sannin's, and bleached by the sun to an off white color, seemingly clashing with the tan of his skin. His garb was simple, a pair of black hakama, held in place by a blue tie-died obi. He also wore a specially designed chest plate, based off of the design that was worn long ago by an ancient warrior civilization, that his shisho called Spartans. However instead of being made from bronze, it was chakra woven volcanic glass, able to grow with him, and almost 10x stronger. Over the chest plate he wore an open mottled gi in various shades of grey, blue, and splashes of white thrown in. To match the chest plate, he also had similarly designed arm and shin braces, and if one looked close enough, they would see a dagger hidden under each arm brace, and a dirk in each shin brace. After spending so long with his master, he took the same approach to footwear, go bare foot but wear bandages to add traction, so he made bandages that matched his gi. Finally pulling it all together was the standard ninja pouch.

As he got within range of the tower, he saw that the Sandaime's window was open, so deciding to make things easier, he lent forward slightly, before he disappeared. Appearing in the middle of the room with a light breeze following him, he took deep breaths. Using his Aruite Kaze(Wind Walk) to go distances more than 50 meters was always a little taxing, after about 200 meters though the chakra strain to not crash or fall apart was ridiculous. Seeing the Sandaime giving him a faint smile, and temporarily ignoring the two other kids leaning against the wall. "Long time no see jiji-sama," Naruto said with a low bow. "You should show Hokage-sama more respect," came a very melodious voice to his ears from his left. Looking over at the young women leaning against the wall, cleaning under nails with a kunai, he was swept off of her feet by the beauty and confidence she exuded.

She was of normal height for her age, about 5', and her long, midnight blue locks fell down her back almost to her waist in layers. From under half lidded eyes, the pupil less lavender eyes just radiated confident relaxation. She wore a simple white battle skirt that went down to just over her knees, to Naruto's trained eyes, he saw that even though the fabric was kind of thin, it was laced with a durability seal, and had steel plates in each of the pleats. For a top, she wore a steel mesh long sleeved shirt like most ninja, but over that was white trench coat similar to Anko's, and from over her heart, lavender colored lightning bolts lashed around the trench coat. For weapons she had a simple long bow strapped across her waist, but strapped to her back was a massive zanbatō, which clashed with her shit thin frame, even if she did have a figure to die for. Along with the standard issue kunai pouch, she also had a medical pouch next to it, with a dirk similar to his behind each one. But what really proved she was a serious fighter was the faint scars that littered her porcelain skin. Plus the fact that whe went barefoot just...turned him on for some reason.

Before he could speak though, the third person spoke up. His jet black hair was slicked down and back, but still had some layers that spiked up a bit(take his normal hair style, grow it out and slick it down, but not completely so it still has the spikes). Naruto couldn't see his eyes, but that faint half smile/smirk stirred up memories from back when he still lived in Konoha. His outfit was very similar to Naruto's, but instead the hakama were white with red flames racing around the bottom. Instead of Spartan armor, Sasuke had on a chest piece almost like a samurai's, but instead of requiring lacquer to protect him with the leather, he has a few sheets of bronze. Strapped to his back were to swords that were as different as night and day, one was a long thin strait katana, the other was a wickedly curved and thick bladed scimitar. With slate grey shin and arm guards topping off the steel mesh shirt, he looked like a serious warrior. "If the Hokage actually minded, he would have spoken up."

Before Hinata or Naruto could counter or validate the response respectfully, Hiruzen replied, "Sasuke-kun is correct Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun here has known me for many years, and as such I have become his grandfather since he is an orphan." After the Hokage purposely stated each of the names, the three kids looked at each other in shock, having issues letting it sink in that they were with the best, the shyest, and the weakest respectfully from back in their first year of school. After torturing the kids for a little bit, Sarutobi spoke up again. "The reason your masters had you return today instead of on the genin exam is for two reasons." The second the word shisho was spoken, they all stood up strait, and paid rapt attention. "Reason one, so y'all can go through one year at the academy, not to learn to be a ninja, but to get to know your peers and those that will hopefully rise through the ranks with all of you. The second reason is much more...important..."

Noticing the curious looks he was being given, he sighed and pulled out and lit his pipe. After one long drag, he gave them a hard look, not as the grandfatherly Sandaime, but as the God of Shinobi, "You three will become my personal ANBU squad. Your shisho's each told me that they're boss said that under no circumstances were you to be put on a team together from graduating the academy, as each of the teams that is to pass is to have one of each of you, to push them all to their limits and beyond, so that Konoha can survive the trouble that will come to pass. However, I was also told that somehow, you three had to train and be able to work together as perfectly well oiled machine. Everyone of you is said to be about equivalent to a low level chunnin, and that within four more years, when things really begin to pick up, you each should be nearing kage level if you keep with your masters' training regimen." Seeing each of them shutter in fear, he questioned how rough the schedule is, but if it can raise them 2 ranks in 4 years, it must be downright insane. "Tomorrow after the academy, you will each report here so we can go get each of you fitted for your ANBU gear and mask. In one week, you will be mine, and as ANBU, you will report only to me, understand?" "Hai Hokage-sama!" came the clearly unanimous answer.

"Good, then you boys may leave, I have something to talk to Hinata-chan about. Oh, and before you ask, the keys to you three's home is in the front jacket pocket, the address is in Naruto's." Out right laughing as they scrambled and pulled out the said items, pure amazement on their faces that the Hokage was that skilled, _I'm still a fucking master ninja at least_, the slightly crazed old man thought to himself. "And I know I can trust you boys not to try anything on little Hinata, something about you having seals that will cause your entire penis to explode if you try to have sex before your married...and that Hinata is a very violent person when she needs to be..."he left the rest of it dangling as the boys blanched at the rather...accurate description of what the seal does, with Hinata's cheeks covered in a powder thin pink blush.

After the boys left, Hinata turned a curious glance to the hokage. "What do you need me for Hokage-sama?" she questioned. "Just to tell you that your clan will not be an issue for at least 4 more years, as I gave a strict order that any and all competitions to determine an heir must wait for both you and Hanabi to become genin. And before you ask, your father already knows that the three of you will be living together, and since I caught him while he was completely sober, he told me that it would be better for your health." With a faint, but greatly relieved smile, she thanked the Hokage, before reaching into her ninja pouch to pull out the address, figuring correctly that that was the only place the Hokage would put as the only other pockets she had were to close to her personal places, before heading to the address on the paper.

With one long sigh, the Professor turned his gaze towards the ceiling, _I hope I survive to see those three go down in history. I'm just curious why Kami is doing this...Enkamaru, Meikin, and Shingai all said that she wasn't allowed to directly meddle in the affairs of humans, so she uses them to do it..._With yet another sigh, he returned to the only other enemy he has never managed to defeat beside his student...paperwork...


	3. First Day of School

**Hey guys, sorry about the long delay for the update, senior year has been keeping me extremely busy. First I had to deal with Academic Decathlon, which I had to drop because it began to interfere with band, the reason it began to interfere with band is because my High School went to and performed in the Tournament of Roses Parade(which was the most epic school trip of a life time I might add). Then second semester came with no break, concert season and Solo and Ensemble Competition, along with UIL Academics, and my engineering class, while trying to find a job because I'm in serious need of money. But I finally managed to tough out this chapter, and decided to update it now and do what else I had planned for this chapter as a seperate one because I decided my readers have waited long enough. I'll try to update ASAP guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

**XXX**

All three of our heroes gazed up in awe at the house, no, to small of a word, manor would fit better. It was about 3 stories tall, with a base square footage of about 43,560 feet(1 acre), absolutely huge. The architecture was beautiful, traditional Shinto style temple but much more ornately decorated with gold and silver rimmed volutes decorating every corner of the 3 roofs, and a composite colonnade, 3 columns deep, surrounded the entire house, along with several other decorations. To finish off the outside, the front yard was another acre large, that had a winding cobbled stone path that wound its way through the beautiful garden. Naruto's response was easily what they were all thinking, "Great Log! This thing is huge!" With a dazed nod, they all headed inside.

Upon entering, Naruto summed it up nicely, "This is an atrium, not a fucking living room!" He then proceeded to dash around the room, a blur to the other 2, messing with everything he could find. The other two actually looked around like normal people.

The walls were a dark leafy green, with hard wood floors instead of tatami mats, giving the house the feeling of being like a tree house. Off to the left of the doorway was rather large fireplace, and along that wall was lots of shelves placed at varying heights. Other than a black 3 seating couch, a matching love seat, and 2 matching recliners, the living room was left rather sparse, up to the three that now lived there to fill it.

Finally having enough of the dashing streaks of the seemingly swirling colors of his gi, Hinata let out what sounded like a sigh crossed with a growl. Then, with perfect timing, she unsheathed her zanbatō , and held it straight out, raised a bit to be leveled with the blondes head(I forgot to mention how tall the boys are, they're about 5'4", only slightly above average for 12 year olds). The next second, a resounding _DING_ sounded out as he ran face first into the flat of her massive sword, his feet trying to continue on without him so he ended up off the ground, body parallel with the ground, with his head bent at an even 90 degree angle. Then the laws of physics kicked back in, so he fell to the ground with a loud _crash_. To make it worse, the petite little girl didn't look fazed that she just stopped a 105 pound boy dashing at about 45 miles per hour with an easily 50 pound blade.

"Uzumaki, please calm down. I figure we are all tired from the insane training we all did, and when I am tired, I get cranky, and when I get cranky, I maim things. Understand?" Hinata questioned, her exhaustion from nonstop traveling showing through. Naruto who had sat up and rubbed his face looked absolutely unhurt, which got a raised eyebrow from the silent Uchiha, nodded rather fearfully, now understanding why his shisho's only true fear was a pissed off women. Sasuke decided that he should speak up, "I say that we go make dinner, then turn in for bed early. Then tomorrow when we're all rested, we can explore the house and be in sheer awe." Without even waiting for a reply, and ignoring the gawking he got since he is a lot different than when they were in the academy, he headed to the, thankfully, basically stocked kitchen, he set out to make some simple onigiri, with Hinata and Naruto making cup ramen, since they just wanted to eat and then go to bed.

XXX

The three teenagers walked out of the house in sheer awe. After they had eaten, they figured they're rooms would be on a higher floor since the living room, kitchen, and dining room were all on the first floor. Up on the second floor, they saw that it was a giant library, mostly empty for now, but that didn't really surprise them. On the third floor was a long hallway, 4 doors down each side, 3 of them with a symbol, one with the Uchiha fan, the 2nd door on the left, Naruto's spiral, the door opposite Sasuke's, then the Hyuuga's flame over the sun on the 1st door on the right. Then all the way down at the end of the hallway was a door marked with the kanji for bathroom, pretty obvious. But what surprised them is that when they entered the room, it was already decorated to match them, and on each of their beds was a note from their shisho, just a simple your welcome, what they did, and what they expect kind of note.

After scoping out the insanely huge backyard, which was literately a training ground. They grabbed their stuff and left towards the academy. "So if we all need to be on different teams, I figure the best thing we can do is just claim the top 3 spots. The academy would never stick us together then to keep from overpowering the team." Hinata spoke to the boys, each only wearing their armor and carrying a simple travel bag that has writing utensils, a few blank scrolls, a bento, and a couple of miscellaneous items to entertain each of them in their free time. "Agreed," Naruto and Sasuke answered, but Naruto continued with another idea. "We probably should each use a different persona at class, something to throw off the kids as well as practice our infiltration skills for future missions." His two secret teammates looked up in thought, then Sasuke spoke up, "You know dope, that's actually not a bad idea...how about something similar to what they were before we left with our masters, but adapted a bit with age: Naruto slow but smart, Hinata her old shy self, but with far more confidence then before, and me an ass that I would've become after the...incident a few years ago?" The other two sighed and nodded, agreeing that it was the smartest plan they had, but not liking it. Since they were only a few blocks away from the academy now, they slowly slipped into their newly decided personas to start throwing people off.

XXX

"ALRIGHT, QUITE DOWN!" yelled Iruka, using his infamous Ōkina atama no jutsu(Big Head Technique), quickly making the previously rowdy class quite and a bit fearful for their lives, remembering when Kiba had to be rushed to the hospital to have a piece of chalk pulled out of his left temple and, if rumor were true, his brain. "Now today, we're having 3 new students come back into the class. They were sent out of town to handle certain...issues, and were deemed ready to return to Konoha." Seeing several students, including Sakura and Ino, about to leap up and start complaining, he quickly shot in to prevent an early migraine, "And all three were vouched for by the Hokage himself. He reassured me that they were trained to the same point any of the rest of you are."

After the class settles back down, Iruka called out to the door, "Alright, you three can come in." Everyone stared, the girls drooling at both of the boys, about 1/3 loving Naruto's more warm, soothing confidence, another third loving Sasuke's cold, mysterious, bad boy attitude, and the final third unable to pick between the two. Thus, the start of the Great Fan Girl War is officially recognized. While most of the guys stared at Hinata, because all the ones that stared started puberty within the recent year, drawn into her slightly shy face, but more importantly, her surprisingly developed body, which made the other girls seem so...plain.

Iruka smiled at each of them as they lined up next to him, "I would personally like to welcome each of you back to Konoha. To simply reintroduce yourselves, please step up and tell the class your name, your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Seeing them nod, the scarred teacher nodded to Hinata. "Ladies first."

Hinata stepped forward as Iruka stepped back, and taking a deep breath, putting up the illusion of gathering her confidence, and then spoke in a clear, but only slightly unsure voice. "Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are flowers, watching lightning storms, drawing, and training. I dislike people who do nothing but complain instead of fixing their problems, people who abuse others for no reason, and shadows. My dreams for the future...to be the best I can be, raise a family, and try to leave my mark in history." Smiling at the young girl, Iruka nodded at her as she stepped back so one of the boys can go next.

The two boys glanced at each other and had a quick conversation just by merely using gestures with their eyes. It was Sasuke who then stepped forward, the other students not exactly sure what happened. When Sasuke spoke, it was a voice almost with no emotion. It was confident and level, but one cannot say it was happy, excited, sad, or anything of that nature. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like to read, train, sit in lightning storms, and tomatoes. I hate people who use others, bright light, and chocolate...don't ask. My plans for the future are to find out more about more clan, and eventually start a family." Turning around and walking back to his spot, Naruto literately jumped forward without waiting for Iruka to acknowledge him completely. When Naruto started to speak, his voice was strong, clear, excited, and loud, but not overbearing or annoying.

"Hey guys, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love training, drawing, building, playing music, reading, and sitting in an open window or a tree on a very windy day. My dislikes, eh, nothing really special that I can think of, just the general pedophilic rapist murder(some way away, a certain albino sannin sneezed as he killed the little boy he just finished experimenting on). OOOOOO, wait yes there is, Sticks Up the Ass! and I mean it literately...choking on a stick you have shoved up your ass...not fun. Oh and snakes and spoons together(cookie for the person who can guess the fanfic reference!)...that's very unpleasant as well." As Naruto spent the next couple of minutes griping incoherently to himself while everyone stared at him like he had 3 heads, 9 tails, and just claimed to be the second coming of the Rikudō Sennin, and proved it by activating the Rinnegan.

Iruka loudly cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention, he then gestured for Naruto to please finish his introduction. Smiling sheepishly, Naruto continued. " My dream is to become the head of an ANBU unit before I turn 18, and somewhere in there start a family my parents can be proud to call their grand children, whoever they are." Turning to give his new sensei a nod, he stepped back to rejoin his secret team. They then proceeded to go find an empty row to have to themselves.

"Thank you all children, and welcome back. Now tomorrow we're going to have a skill evaluation day for everybody. But this one will be special. It will cover nin-, gen-, and taijutsu, as well as weapon throwing, We will also, for the first time at the request of the Hokage, test any special abilities you have, such as ken- or fūinjutsu, and finally Academia." Most of the kids groaned at the last one. Suppressing a chuckle, Iruka continued, "This test will be observed by all of the future possible jōnin sensei's as well as the Hokage. They will be the one's judging and ranking your performance. Each jōnin has been given reign to judge however they wish, placing one skill over the other in their personal preference. The rankings will then compiled and shuffled around accordingly with the Hokage making the final approval." By now each of the students was paying complete attention. Iruka, smirking evilly, spoke up, "And since I have all you paying attention, it's time for a pop quiz!" Cue mass groan. From everybody.

XXX

After an extremely long day in class, our trio walked out of the building, heading towards the Hokage Tower, talking about their first day. "Well that was definitely a boring and pathetically easy day. If this is the type of stuff that the other kids have been learning, then either the Hokage doesn't know, or he's grown way to complacent in this time of peace." Sasuke said, his hands behind his head as they head to the tower. "Well one of things jiji-san was wanting us to do was scope out and give our view on the academy." Naruto replied, tossing one of the blue cylinders in his pouch up and down. "I say let's go through the week or 2 to get a definite schedule and curriculum before we deliver our report." He finished, his two partners nodding slightly in affirmative.

They walked the rest of the way with some idle chit-chat, just trying to get an idea of how each other worked. After checking in with the Hokage's secretary, they approached the door and entered when he gave a calm "Enter." Looking up from his paperwork as they walked in, he gave them a kind grandfatherly smile. "Looks like you three are getting along rather well." Turning to face them completely, he turned his face into a serious expressionless facade before they could reply, "Now for why you three are here, you will proceed to the ANBU headquarters to be tested and masked. The purpose of the test is to give me an idea of what kind of missions you can easily handle, and what rank of shinobi you are. For my purposes tomorrow, I will not be notified of the results of your test until after the Placement Exam at the Academy. Any questions?" At their negative response he made a gesture to the lit corner, and a female ANBU wearing a cat mask appeared on one knee in front of her master. "Neko, you will escort these three to the ANBU headquarters to see Yamato, you will tell him that these are the three that I sent for." With a nod, she stood and gestured to the trio behind her before darting out of the Hokage's open window, the three academy students, obediently following.


End file.
